Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games/Area Fiftydumb
Area Fiftydumb is a new area in Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games, updated December 2016. This area and its minigames are the science fiction themed with a humorous twist. __TOC__ Teleportation Tangle Stupa and Boffo are testing out a new teleporter, they think it'll help everyone if successful, but the only way is to test it out themselves. Connect the guts to the matching person to make sure they re-materialize correctly. If you win, they'll almost successfully teleport into a restroom, only to appear to be astonished. If you lose, they'll merge with each other and turn themselves into abominations. This is a reminiscent of Dimwit's and Putz's minigame (Also similar to Unsafe Bungee). ---- Countdown Commuter Loopy is on guard with a button, he needs your help to launch it by tapping it as soon at it hits Zero. If you win, you'll send Dean home successfully. If you lose, the Rocket blows up, sending Dean into the window in front of Loopy, resulting in failure. ---- Space Monster Midwifery Help Dumbbell perform surgery on Boffo by pulling the Aliens out of his chest. If you win, Boffo will hug the Monsters and sigh in relief. If you lose, a giant monster will burst out of the chest of Boffo, causing Dumbbell to look away in horror. ---- Counter Cow Abduction Life on the range, eh? Help Loopy protect his cows from being stolen by dragging them down before they reach the top. If you win, Loopy will celebrate by drinking a cup of milk as a house gets taken behind. If you lose, the cows will go in and come out as hamburgers as Loopy desperately tries to pull them down himself, resulting in failure. This is a reminiscent of Dummkopf's other minigame where you must not let any appliances fall into the sink. ---- Alien Wildlife Photography The world thinks Aliens don't exist, Zany wants to prove them wrong! Help him by touching the sneaky alien wherever he appears. If you win, he'll post a picture of it on a social media website as it gets billions of likes. If you lose, the alien somehow kills Zany and hangs his head on a plaque, resulting in failure. ---- Laser Satellite Reception Madcap is trying to watch TV, but the satellite(s) aren't in the correct order, help him by moving the satellites into his home by turning them. If you win, the TV will turn on, showing a penguin slapping a Yeti in the face. If you lose, the lazers will destroy earth by slicing it in half, resulting in failure. ---- Interstellar Tea Ceremony Dumbbell forgot the zero gravity effects everything, help him get to the tea by tilting the device into it. If you win, he'll pull out a bendy straw and start drinking it. If you lose, he'll bump into a lever and send his rocket into the Sun rather than the Earth, resulting in failure. This is a reminiscent of Numskull's minigame Spaceman Splat, where you must guide her to her helmet. ---- Acid Moon Walk Loopy is having a fun adventure into space, it's your job to make sure it stays fun by holding to make him go lower. If you win, Loopy will put a flag on top of Junior's mooncastle. If you lose, he'll gruesomely melt into one of the acid bubbles and turn into a skeleton. ---- Trivia * The failure scene for Countdown Commuter may be a reference to the real-life Space Shuttle Challenger disaster. * The failure scene for Space Monster Midwifery is a reference to a scene in the movie Alien which also involves a monster bursting out of someone's tummy. * Area Fiftydumb's name comes from Area 51, a Military Airfield in Nevada, USA that is believed to house extra-terrestrial secrets. * Ironically, Area Fiftydumb is also where Numskull is seen above if she has been unlocked. * The trailer's name: "The Final Dumbtier" is a reference to [[Wikipedia:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier|''Star Trek V'' with the subtitle The Final Frontier]]. Category:Article stubs Category:Dumb Ways To Die 2 Games